


Into the Labyrinth

by flannelsandfatcats



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: And Of Course - Freeform, Completed, F/M, Lots of OC's!, My take on the Labyrinth, new challenges, new characters - Freeform, our lovely king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelsandfatcats/pseuds/flannelsandfatcats
Summary: She knew words were power.  Her books had taught her that much, but what happens when words better left unsaid are said?   Can Aaron face the Labyrinth and emerge victorious?  What will she lose, or gain, along the way?This is a fic I wrote because I love the stuffing out of the movie, and while listening to the song "Touch" by Daft Punk, I was inspired to create another take, and another chance, of this timeless classic.  I hope you enjoy it!





	1. The Book

**Author's Note:**

> "Books have to be heavy, because the whole world's inside them." Cornelia Funke

Yes, Aaron thought to herself. The park is exactly what I needed. 

Cool air colored her warm breath as she exhaled into the late, fall evening. It had been too long since she walked these paths. Light brown hair waved in the slight October wind as she continued on, her boots leaving shallow imprints in the damp soil. There was a storm coming… She could taste it in the air. 

The morning had started as any other. Feed Caitlyn, try to grab a quick breakfast, fail, go to school, come back, clean, and now here she was, technically running away from the eldest of her sisters, Jessica. “I just don’t get how someone can be so selfish all the time?” Aaron questioned to no one in particular. The sister in question was not a bad person, but her moods fluctuated faster than the New England weather Aaron was so fond of. Not so fond of when those changes took place in a person, but beggars can’t be choosers, can they? As she passed over a stone bridge, she spotted an owl perched in a tree. “I mean, I love her, and I love Caitlyn, but truly?” The owl slowly opened its eyes, eyeing her in what she assumed to be cool disinterest. “Well, it could be worse.” Running a hand through her hair, she chuckled. “She’s not the one talking to an owl…” 

The owl seemed affronted to be called an owl, pulling its head back and blinking… well… owlishly. “Sorry, I meant no offense,” Aaron chuckled, her green eyes glancing back up the tree. “Sometimes venting is good for the soul, you know? And they say owls are wise, so maybe you do understand me on some level.” Suddenly it struck Aaron that she was, in fact, talking to an owl… “Well, goodbye, pretty bird! Stay out of the storm tonight.” Oh my god, I’m talking to a bird… She chuckled as she walked away. 

This was one of the topics constantly up for debate in her small family, her oddity. Aaron didn’t see herself as odd, merely kind. It was something her mother, her birth mother, preached while she was still living. Everything has a spirit, from the cruelest of people to the smallest of creatures. This motto she lived by, a memento of her mother’s nurturing soul. It was something her stepmother never seemed to understand. Aaron knew she was different, and according to her late father, different was good, it was one of the things he had loved so much about her birth mother. 

With thoughts of rain and owls in her mind, she wandered back through the park, walking to her bike that was parked on the side of the road.  
“That’s strange, I didn’t bring anything in my basket…” Approaching her bike warily, Aaron peeked inside to find a small, red, leather bound book. The yellowing pages seemed old and smelled of fire and aged binding. 

“The Labyrinth, huh?” Glancing around, she watched for anyone passing by, maybe someone who had put the book there by mistake, but she was alone with the trees and the dirt path she had just come down. The hunger that always came when she laid eyes on a book sparked in her eyes. The Labyrinth. Placing the small book in her pocket she hopped on her bike, lifting her face to the sky with a smile as a slight drizzle began. 

The ride back home was a short one, and as she approached her house she lifted one leg off her bike and ran it into the garage. 

“AARON!” The girl cringed, removing her coat before taking out her new book and tucking it into the waistline of her leggings. 

“I’m sorry! I lost track of time on my walk!” She called, hurrying into the kitchen where her sister, Jessica sat. Flicking her hair behind her shoulder, Jessica sneered, getting up and walking towards her heatedly. Great, a bad day… 

“Yeah, your lost time is my lost time. I had to stay here with Caitlyn until you finally got here, slow poke. Now I’m late for my date with Derek.” Aaron rolled her eyes. Everything was drama. 

“Jessie, you didn’t tell me you had a date, plus you go out with him every other day, one late date isn’t going to ruin your weird friends with benefits relationship you have with him.” Rage filled Jessica’s eyes as she glared at her step sister. 

“Don’t call him that, and don’t call me Jessie. We may be step sisters, but we are not friends.” 

Sadness filled Aaron’s eyes. “Why are you like this?” She hissed. “It’s been years. Is there a reason you hate me so much?” For a moment, Jessie looked unsure, frowning as lightning struck outside, the thunder causing a rather large crash. A loud wailing came from upstairs before any softened image of her step sister vanished. 

“She is your problem now, I’m going out.” The blonde frowned, bumping Aaron’s shoulder before opening the door. 

“Bye, Jessie!” Aaron called. 

“Don’t call me that!” 

The slamming of a door notified Aaron that the occasionally evil step sister had left, so she slid out of her shoes and made her way up the stairs to her little sister’s room. 

“There, there, Caitlyn,” she soothed as she lifted her out of the crib she was wailing in. Eventually her sobs subsided, and she was curiously pulling at Aaron’s hair, gurgling happily. “You’ve never done well with storms, have you?” The baby continued babbling as her big sister bounced her on her hip. A strange bump reminded her of the book in her pants, and an idea came to mind. 

“Hey, pumpkin, how about a story?” Turning the lights on low, Aaron settled down on the loveseat across from Caitlyn’s crib, smiling softly as she held on to her shirt, watching with already drooping eyes as her mother figure opened the book before them. 

“Once upon a time, in a land not so different from our own, lived a young girl.”


	2. Better Left Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not how we make mistakes, but how we correct them that defines us.” Rachel Wochin

It wasn’t long at all before Caitlyn fell asleep, if the tone of her light snores were anything to go by. Pressing a gentle kiss to her light blonde tufts, Aaron set the book to the side, lifting her with ease back into her crib. Affection swelled within her eyes as she watched her little sister curl into a ball with the blanket that once was hers. 

To be honest, Aaron saw herself as more of a mother than Christine. The woman who insisted she was a cool mom, but became a stone cold fox when faced with something she didn’t want to deal with. If it wasn’t for Aaron, Caitlyn would have starved, or had some other form of malnutrition due to Christine’s distaste for a “fat baby.” 

“How could anyone say no to these fat rolls?” Aaron whispered, placing a lighter sheet over her sleeping sister. With another smile, she walked over   
and picked up her book, shutting off the light and returning to her room. 

“Hello Darkness, my old friend, and goodbye,” she hummed before flicking on her own lights. Books upon books filled the walls, most having come to her from her mother’s stash. Tomes of encyclopedias, cultures, and tales filled her shelves, though there was a special area reserved for her favorites. The Hobbit, The Hollow Kingdom, Harry Potter, Inkheart, and many more were placed in a smaller bookshelf placed atop her bureau. 

Swaddling herself in an afgan blanket, she sunk into her favorite chair, opening the story back up to the first plot point, the vanishing of the girl’s sibling. “I could never do that…” Aaron frowned, a growing distaste for the heroine bubbling up, but she pushed it down. The girl in the story seemed similar to her, and that was never a bad thing. It always made her feel more connected to her stories. 

The book itself seemed to only be a good two hundred pages, so on she turned, her mind devouring the words on the textured pages. She laughed and felt for the characters as they embarked on their quest to help the heroine. 

Finally, she reached the end of the book, grinning as the pages closed. “You have no power over me.” Kind of cheesy, she thought to herself, but that tickled her fancy just right. 

“Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered? How many hardships could you have possibly gone through in thirteen hours you poor, poor girl.” Standing up, she tossed the blanket into the chair, making space in her special shelf for this story. 

“I don’t know how you came to be in my basket, but I sure am happy you did.” Looking around her room, she noticed the time had flown by. Right… It was a Friday, Christine always went out on Friday nights with her friends. “Because evidently, Girl’s Night has no age constraints.” Picking up a pen and one of the many scattered, half filled journals in her room, Aaron began writing her own story. 

For the next half hour, she continued brainstorming plotlines and characters. This was where she blossomed. Her dream was to one day become a writer and share her imagination with the world. All the stress of the day was forgotten, having drifted away in the wind and the rain, but then again all good things must come to an end. 

 

*SLAM*

 

Woah, here she comes…. Bloody man eater… Bless you Hall and Oates.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs, and Aaron groaned at the sound. Jessica was pissed at something and is now marching muddy boots up the stairs. She knows she is going to get in trouble for that with Christine if it isn’t cleaned up by tomorrow morning… 

“YOU!” Jessica ripped open Aaron’s door. 

“You?” Aaron questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“He dumped me!” Jessica yelled, a hand wildly clutching at her hair. “He dumped me, and it’s all your fault!” Questioning turned to confusion on Aaron’s face. 

“How is this my fault? I’ve never even met the guy.” 

“I was late! I was late, and he was mad I was, and he left! He said I was too selfish, and that if I didn’t appreciate him enough to at least be on time, then he didn’t need me!” Her screams had woken up poor Caitlyn, who was now crying through her own room. 

“That’s not my fault you are selfish! You knew it was coming, that’s why you’ve been so clingy to him!” Aaron rarely lost her temper, but with Jessica, it could be so easy… 

“IT’S YOUR FAULT I WAS LATE!” In anger, Jessica reached down and took off her shoe, flinging it in Aaron’s direction, slamming her door as she left, the sound of tinkling glass hitting the floor as the shoe made contact. Aaron’s entire body clenched, her eyes wide as she froze on the spot. 

Turning jerkily to the left, she could see broken glass all over her desk, which she honestly couldn’t care less about. What she did care about was what was left of the broken glass, a carousel figurine that her mother had given her before she passed away. It had been her mother’s before hand, given to her by her own mother, and her mother before her. 

“No, no, nonono…” Aaron whispered, frantically trying to piece it back together, crying out as it only fell apart more. “NO!” 

“What is it now?” Jessica returned, still seething. Upon seeing the damage done, her face fell slightly, the beginnings of guilt creeping up her neck. 

“I hate you!” Aaron screamed, huddled around her beloved heirloom. “What did I DO TO YOU?” Jessica flinched, reaching out a hand to try to quell some of the sobs from her step sister. Aaron flinched away, glowering at her. 

“I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right Now! 

Silence filled the house. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Aaron’s eyes widened. 

“Shhh!” 

“Excuse me-”

“SHHHH!” Aaron listened again, her eyes growing wide. “Why isn’t Caitlyn crying?” She began to get up, starting towards her room. Jessica followed, slightly worried.

“She probably just went back to sleep, leave it!” 

When the girls got to the room, Aaron rushed in, Jessica stood nervously at the door. Fear spiked in Aaron’s eyes. “She’s gone…” 

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Aaron began frantically searching the room. 

“I mean she’s gone!” 

“She’s barely two, where could sh-“ Jessica gasped as impish laughter bounced around the room. Realization struck Aaron’s face. 

“Oh no… Nonono, it was just a story!” She cried, standing up straight. 

“What do you mean?” Jessica yelled in fright. The creatures- Goblins, Aaron’s mind supplied unhelpfully- were taunting them, darting closer, jumping out of corners, and causing the general havoc they so loved. It was at that moment a large crack of lightning struck outside-

But it didn’t feel like outside. 

“He’s here!” The goblins chanted in glee, snickering and pointing their strangely shaped fingers at the girls. “He’s here!” 

He was, indeed, here… Tall in stature, chin raised, and eyeliner sharp enough to cut someone. An unseen wind seemed to breeze through his clothes, marking him just as ethereal as any fantasy king should be, but he wasn’t fantasy… This was real… 

“Bring her back!” Aaron demanded, taking a threatening step towards him, earning the jeers of his mismatching crowd. The king tilted his head, his eyes narrowing at not being allowed the first word.

“Bring her back? After you wished her away? How truly boring…” Jessica was looking back and forth between you two, confusion in her eyes. 

“Aaron, you know this guy?” Aaron refused to take her eyes off the glittering man standing cockily before her. 

“She knows of me, though this is our first time truly being acquainted.” 

“A pleasure, I’m sure, now where is our sister?” The brunette growled out, knuckles white as she still hadn’t broken eye contact with the bi-eyed king. 

“You seem angry. Could it be you are regretting what you did? Forget your sister, you know she is safe in my castle. I could offer you so much more-“ 

“Listen! You took the wrong one!” The goblin king’s mouth froze where he was, his eyebrows lifting quizzically. If the situation was any different than it was now, Aaron would have laughed, but now she had the full attention of every creature in the room. 

“I- excuse me?” The man questioned, and Aaron blinked, realizing what she said. 

“Wait, you mean me?” Jessica asked, quietly watching from where she backed into the corner. Regret filled Aaron’s eyes, and she finally turned away from the child snatcher. 

“Jessie, I was angry, I’m sorry! I thought they were just words!” 

“I can assure you,” the king said smugly, “they are far more than just words. Now, again, I can offer you your dreams if you just forget little Katie-“

“Her name is Caitlyn, and no, I will not take anything but my little sister back!” With a pout, the King shrugged, sweeping his cloak behind him in a grand gesture to the large window that was once overlooking the quaint street. Now the scene had been replaced with a grand castle, everything overcast with a yellow-orange glow. 

“The Labyrinth…” Aaron whispered. 

“Will you be a challenger?” The king whispered seductively into your ear, closer than Aaron had imagined. 

“…”

“Hold please.” She muttered, leaving the room and all its inhabitants for a moment. Jareth blinked. This strange girl has now done two things that he was most certainly not expecting. Suffice to say he didn’t think he liked it very much.

“Why would she wish me away?” Jessica asked from her spot in the corner, eyes transfixed on the landscape before them. She slid into a sitting position on the wall. The king grimaced, watching the third wheel of this event in her self-pity party. 

“Did you ever stop to think about your dear sister, Cattie?” 

“It’s Caitlyn…” Aaron commented, walking back into the room with shoes on. A wise thought, Jareth thought to himself as the girl stepped back into the room. His eyes followed her as she went to her sister in the corner.

“Jessie, I’m gonna go get her back… I promise.” Reaching down, the challenger embraced her in a one sided hug. 

“You better,” the blonde threatened, but there was no malice in her voice. “And don’t call me Jessie…” 

Aaron smirked, ruffling her step sister’s hair. “Sure thing, Jessie.” Without further delay, the girl nodded her assent at the goblin king, marching past him into the wide unknown that is the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! I hope you liked this chapter! Things are about to get a lot more interesting, I just wanted to be able to set some stuff up first!   
> Hey, remember, It's healthy to scream into the void, but more fun with friends! reach out to me at flannelsandfatcats.tumblr.com and I will be there to talk, scream, and or make strange gurgling noises into the darkness of the pit with you, your choice :)


	3. Come On Feet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes in your life you will go on a journey. It will be the longest journey you have ever taken. It is the journey to find yourself.” Katherine Sharp

“I must say this has been one of my most interesting pick-ups in a very long time, Aaron.” The king, for whom she realized she still did not have a name for, sauntered up to her, gesturing once again toward his Labyrinth. 

“Well I’m glad I could make it amusing for you.” Aaron countered, plotting out what she would do from here. “Since you know my name, may I have yours before taking off on your ridiculous task?” 

“I am the Goblin King!” he said with an exaggerated laugh, spreading his arms as if waiting for awe. Aaron watched him, nonplussed. 

“Yes, but I am not a goblin, and thus you are not my king. So, you must have a name?” Now the strange man watched her. Not often do people have that much gall before a magical being, let alone royalty. Damn, this was going to be a fun one, he could tell. 

“Hmm, I suppose you are right,” he said in a nasal tone, watching her down his nose. “You may call me King Jareth. Now, would you like to know the rules, or would you like to go back to Jezebel?” 

“It’s Jessie, but if you would please,” she drawled out, wrapping her hooded shawl tighter around her shoulders as it flickered in the wind. She remembered buying it to appear more in touch with her Stevie Nicks side… It was her most ethereal piece of clothing, and she had grabbed it on a whim whist grabbing her shoes. Might as well try to fit in, eh? 

Jareth watched the anticipation in her eyes as she looked out over his kingdom, mixed with awe. “This challenge requires you find your way to the center of the Labyrinth within the span of thirteen hours. There you will find my castle, and by extension, your sister and myself. If you reach her by the time the thirteen hours are up, you may both return home.”

“Gee, that simple, huh?” Aaron questioned looking over the vast landscape. There was a large clock resting behind Jareth that had already begun to tick away. “Well, I’d better get going-“

“May I add compliment to the wise decision of remembering shoes?” the man added, nodding down at her combat boots. Aaron flushed, looking down at her dingy green boots as compared to his extravagant black shining boots. 

“Thank you… I didn’t really want to run through this without- wait a minute!” she cried, turning to smack him on the arm. “You are trying to sap my time, you tricky little-UGH!”

Jareth threw his head back and cackled, watching with mirth in his eyes as you stomped down the hill, edging along the walls of the Labyrinth. With the flick of his cloak, he was off, disappearing in a flash of flamboyant glitter towards the castle Aaron so desperately sought. 

 

Aaron was having her own type of trouble. There was no way into the Labyrinth. She had been looking, she had been bitten by a faerie, and scolded off by an old woman who was picking dead flowers by the side of the wall. Further down, she could hear someone yelling in a garbled voice. 

“Hello?” she called, walking cautiously up to a small, hunched over looking fellow in an odd vest and trousers. 

“Oh, ah, hmmm. Another one.” 

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked curiously, staring at the dwarf before her. 

“I’m getting rid of PESTS!” He snarled, spraying at another faerie. “Except this one keeps getting away!” He pointed to a faerie that appeared very different from the others. Instead of white hair and wings, she had purple hair, and black wings, with skin dark as the midnight sky. Aaron yelped in surprise as the tiny woman flew at her, diving into her hair. She could feel the poor thing shuddering in fear of the noxious spray held in the dwarf’s hands. “Now give her here!”

“No! No, I will take her off your hands, kind sir,” Aaron nodded with a smile, trying to diffuse the situation. “You have been working so hard, if she is causing you trouble, I will take her and let you get back to your work.” 

The dwarf eyed her for a moment before curling his lip, sharply turning and loading up his spray again. “Fine, but she’s trouble, that one! I’m warning you, never trust a faerie!” 

“Thank you for the advice,” Aaron nodded, looking back to the wall. “I have a question for you, if you don’t mind my asking?” 

“Something tells me you would ask anyways…” the creature responded, looking back at her. With a grin, Aaron pointed towards the great stone wall. 

“How can I get into this Labyrinth?” The little man shrugged, looking to the wall himself. 

“Why don’t you just ask her?” 

“The faerie?” Aaron asked, confused. 

“What faerie?” the dwarf responded smartly. Aaron realized what he was doing, playing difficult, but upon reassessing his statement, she looked at the wall in wonder.   
Her? Is the Labyrinth gendered? Aaron thought to herself. Walking up, she placed a hand on the wall. “I guess I never thought of that. It certainly would have saved me time if I had…” 

“Pffft, figures,” he muttered. 

Closing her eyes, she leaned in close to the crumbling walls. “Please, would you let me in? I need to find my sister.” Her voice cracked at the end, but as she opened her eyes, where once was stone under her   
hand was now an ornately carved door. “Oh, thank you!” She cried in relief, reaching to pull open the heavy door. “Thank you!” 

“Watch your step in there, girlie!” The man called from outside. “There are easy ways to get lost inside, I would know.” Aaron nodded, cupping her hand around the small faerie that still resided in her hair. 

“I will. What was your name, sir?” The little man looked taken aback. No one had asked for his name in a good long while. 

“Hoggle. My name is Hoggle.” 

Aaron bowed shortly before raising herself back up. “Thank you, Hoggle!” Without further ado, she turned to her right, marching her way through the stone hall. 

“She reminds me of someone…” Hoggle thought, pulling up his pants with a grunt as he went back on his merry way. 

 

Aaron was finally starting to get frustrated, no turns of any kind in sight. The little woman had finally fluttered out from behind her hood, holding out her palm in a stop motion. 

“You want me to stop?” She asked, watching as the faerie flew ahead before zipping through the wall. Walking forward gingerly, Aaron reached out her palm, gasping as she went through! “Oh, you brilliant   
little woman you!” The fae herself tinkled in amusement before pulling her finger to the left, dragging her on through the looming walls of stone and eyes. 

“This is such a strange place… I don’t even know where to begin?” Aaron commented, glancing at her temporary guide. “You wouldn’t really lead me astray, would you?” 

For a moment the winged girl looked down, pulling at her dress before shaking her head quickly. Aaron smiled gently, waving a hand to get her attention. “Hey, it’s okay, I believe you. Now, where should we go? Left, or right?” 

 

The small child had been crying for an hour now, and it was starting to make some of the goblins uneasy. Many of them, having been in the small girl’s predicament before, were trying to make things better, but it didn’t seem to be working. To such a young human, this world must be a truly terrifying experience. 

Jareth sat up straighter in his throne as Maena, an older goblin, picked up the child having gained her attention with her fluffy ears. For a moment the girl’s sobs had subsided, having been replaced with babble as she pat the soft fur. “You always have had a way with children,” Jareth smiled lightly. Of his subjects that remained in the castle, Maena was always the calmest. She was four when she had been whisked away from her foolish brother, and being one of the first taken by the Labyrinth, had always taken on a mothering role when a new child arrived. 

“Thank you, your Highness,” she cooed softly, still rocking Caitlyn. “But you usually always win them over in the end. Besides, I could be looking at a new sister.” 

The wheels in Jareth’s head were turning. This girl was already proving to be a problem. The faerie wasn’t supposed to be a part of the challenge, and usually when faced with the first turn, the challengers almost always turned right, leading them to the Western quadrant of the Labyrinth. Having a faerie could be unbelievably helpful… 

“No matter…” he muttered, ignoring the curious looks from his subjects. Summoning a crystal ball he watched as the girl, Aaron, contemplated her choices. The route she is taking will be difficult, Jareth thought with a smirk as she turned right, down the dirt path towards the Paupaiarehe. They have been getting rather clever with their disguises as of late. Either she will find her way through or fail spectacularly- the king couldn’t decide which outcome he deemed more favorable. “Let’s see how she handles them,” he laughed, allowing his crystal to float in front of him as he reclined and watched in genuine interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to see a bit of Jareth in this chapter as well! I think I'm just gonna end up doing a chapter a day, because I find myself just waiting to post the newer chapters. Leave some reviews if you have any criticisms and I will see what I can do!   
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Amazing Maze, How Sweet The Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Your past is just a story. And once you realize this it has no power over you.” Chuck Palahniuk

“Did we come from the left, or from the right?” Aaron whined, turning around to see no opening at all. Rolling her eyes, she placed a hand on the wall from where she came. “Oh, very funny, ha ha…” 

It had been about two hours, if her watch was anything to go by, but then again, does time even work the same way in the Labyrinth? “For all I know I’ve been walking for four hours instead of two…” The faerie, whom Aaron had taken to calling Puck, had settled herself atop Aaron’s head, grabbing fistfuls of hair to keep herself steady. 

Every path she took seemed to lead to a dead end or bring her back to where she started. Running her hand through her hair in frustration, she apologized as she displaced the faerie. The girl in question ruffled her body indignantly before fluttering behind her. 

“Was this road here before?” Aaron asked, clambering over a larger boulder to reveal the pathway she had seen. “Puck?” Turning in a circle, she realized the faerie was nowhere to be seen. “PUCK?” The faerie hadn’t left her side for the past two hours… 

“Hello?” a wavering voice called from behind a tree. It sounded like a child… Moving to investigate, the teenager stumbled upon a little boy, tear tracks running down his face. He jumped in fear as the taller girl knelt down to see his damage. 

“Hello,” she said kindly, lifting his long hair out of his face. “I’m Aaron, what’s your name?” The boy, of which Aaron deduced to be some sort of elf due to his pointed ears, looked around frantically before settling his eyes back on her. 

“I’m Eano…” He whispered quietly. Observing the boy, Aaron took note of his scraped up knees and how he was holding his ankle lightly. “C-can you help me?” Eano hiccupped, tears filling his eyes again.  
“What do you need, sweetie?” Aaron had always been a sucker for kids, and this one was no different. Being the “Mom Friend” came with many things, maternal instincts included. The small auburn haired boy gave a toothy smile, holding his arms up to be held. 

“Can you bring me to my Anara? I can’t walk…” Lips turned into a pout, Aaron’s eyes drawn to his red ankle. 

Standing up and bending down, Aaron gently lifted the boy, who looked to be only five, onto her hip. “Your Anara?” 

“Yeah!” Eano smiled happily. “My Anara and Apopa!” 

He must mean his parents… Aaron thought with a slight grimace. She needed all the time she could get to find her sister, but she couldn’t just leave this child… “Eano, how far from here are they? Do you know the way?” The boy nodded and pressed his head onto her shoulder. 

“They are a few paths away!” Fear filled his eyes. “Apopa is going to be so mad at me… I’m not s’posed to go this far…” Aaron shuffled her hand through his thick locks. 

“I’m sure they will just be happy you are home, pumpkin.” 

“You have silly names!” He giggled, pointing to the road on their right. “That one!” 

Aaron sighed a chuckle, biting her lip as she looked down the path. “On we go!” Looking ahead, there was no way the girl could see the evil smile growing on the face of the boy that was far too knowing for a child his age. 

After what had felt like an hour had passed, Aaron was beginning to get a little suspicious. There was no home in sight, no suggestion that a home would be in sight, and more importantly, the child in her arms smiling. That’s not suspicious. 

“Okay, Eano, I’m gonna level with you.” The boy looked at her curiously. “I need to go find my sister, and my time is running out. Either we get you home now, or you are coming with me on this adventure.” Eano frowned, his ears twitching. 

“No!” 

“No?” Aaron parroted, knowing a temper tantrum coming when she sees one. 

“NO!” The girl perked an eyebrow, giving him the best mother look he could. 

“Alright, I’m putting you down for a second.” Eano’s eyes flew wide, his eyes getting large.

“NO!” He screamed, flailing as he was sat on a rock. Reaching forward, he grabbed her pant leg. “You are staying with me!” Aaron’s mouth dropped as his voice changed, two voices at once instead of just one, deranged and dark.

“Eano?” Aaron began to back away, watching as the boy got to his feet, stalking towards her. “Oh! Good, you can walk…” she trailed off awkwardly. “So now you can walk home. I must be off!” Turning to jog away from the strange child, she screamed as something launched at her back, knocking her to the ground.

“Don’t leave me!” Voices shrieked. “Don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me!” Turning around in the dirt, the girl gasped, eyes of anger turning to fear. What once was a child was now a mass of black tattered rags that were now beating at her chest. 

Teeth of red peeked out from the darkness, glittering black buttons for eyes alit with madness. 

“Get off of me!” She yelled, pushing the small form away from her, watching as it rolled across the ground to where it stopped, whimpering in a mass of eerily floating tendrils. 

Getting to her feet, Aaron was about to take off, but her instincts, wrong as they usually are, pulled her back. “Eano?” About to place a hand on the sobbing creature, she let out a yell as it shrieked, a black withered hand managing to scratch her cheek before it was pulled back by someone. At this point she wasn’t sure if either creatures before her were something she wanted to see. 

“Well, well, you seem to be getting in a lot of trouble,” the goblin king hissed at her, throwing the creature to the ground. 

“My king!” The shadow croaked, dipping to the ground. Jareth looked down at it in distaste. 

“I’m not finished with her, wait your turn.” 

“Yes, my liege.” 

Aaron watched the interaction between the two with interest. Jareth was angry, whether with her or the violent creature, she couldn’t be sure. “F-fancy meeting you here,” she muttered, still shaken, blood dripping down her face. The king’s eyes narrowed at the blood before turning back to the creature at his feet. 

“What are my rules?” he seethed at the groveling mass. 

“Not to harm, only to dissuade…” the twin voices whimpered, sniveling as he looked up at the Lord of the Labyrinth. Anger at being disobeyed was evident in the commanding aura given off by the strange man. 

“And what did you do?” Though the question was light, the creature still flinched, tendrils whipping about frantically. 

“I didn’t mean to, sire! I was just trying to stop her fr-“ 

“Enough!” Jareth bellowed, his lip curling. “To the Bog with you!” Any complaints from the wraith like being were silenced as he vanished, leaving nothing but a pile of tattered fabric. Aaron was too stunned at the turn of events, looking at the rags as if they would revive and attack again. 

Jareth took a closer step to the shocked girl, startling her when he placed a hand on her cheek. “There, better?” With a few confused blinks, Aaron lifted her hand to the cheek, only feeling a slight vertical dent in her skin, akin to a scar healed over. “Such a shame to mar your pretty skin, but it was placed by magic and unfortunately cannot be repaired by magic.” 

“Why… Why would you heal me?” She asked in distrust, watching the king stand back to his imposing stature. “Why did you stop him?” Jareth’s lips turned downwards as he glanced at his hand, as if he too were unsure as to why he did it. 

“You said it yourself,” he replied with a shrug and a smirk. “I took the wrong one, though your dear sister is quite the joy at the palace.” Aaron jolted to her feet at the mention of her sister. “Besides, here in the Labyrinth, violence is forbidden. Not only does it weaken magical aura, but it makes the surrounding areas more dangerous for their inhabitants. What type of king would I be if I tolerated such abhorrent behavior?” 

Aaron still watching him warily as she got to her feet. “Well then, thank you, I guess?” Taking a moment to brush the dirt off herself, she noticed the surrounding area had turned into a courtyard like enclosure, but there was no exit to be seen. “You’ve got to be kidding me…” 

Jareth tossed his head in laughter before stalking closer towards the girl. “So Aaron, is the Labyrinth to your liking thus far?” The girl in question held her ground, her eyes narrowing at the challenge he placed before her. 

To her liking? Was he serious? “How much time do I have left?” A clock appeared in her peripheral vision showing five hours had passed. 

“You have little more than eight hours left before your baby sister becomes a goblin.” The sharp intake of breath drew Jareth’s eyes back to the girl. “You’d make an even lovelier goblin than she, I must admit.” 

Again confusion coated her finer features along with a blush, blinking quickly at the man. “Was that supposed to be a compliment?” 

“Perhaps,” he whispered lowly in her ear before he turned on his heel, swaggering away as Aaron saw him disappear before her very eyes. 

“Hoo boy… I’m in trouble…” 

 

It had to have taken around ten minutes for Aaron to find her way out of the enclosure she had been placed in, and to be honest, it would have taken much longer if she hadn’t just decided to climb the tree and hop the wall. 

“Maybe I should have tried that first… Keep that in mind next time.” 

It was strange. Aaron had noticed the surroundings of the Labyrinth were beginning to get more tame, almost as if someone was caring for the crumbling walls and climbing vines. 

The stranger thing was the lack of eye fungus and sparking cobwebs, things that had become a constant reminder as to where she was. Now it was clean walls, hedges, or statues littering what may have once been a topiary garden. 

“Puck?” For the past hour Aaron had been calling out, walking on her way but also trying to find her faerie friend. Though she was only around for a short amount of time, she had grown attached to her humming and chirping. 

“AVAST YE!” A small voice cried out, startling her from her reverie. A light cry came from her as she was prodded with something sharp on her behind. Turning around she was ready to smack whoever touched her, but held back as she saw what it was. 

“I said AVAST!” Where she had expected to see another violent (or trying to be) creature was a small child, again… Aaron glanced down warily at the young girl before her. Her hair was in a mess of red curls, small nubby horns poking out of the top, with a close fitting shirt hiding her top. Her bottom half, however, was that of a deer, complete with hooves and a flickering tail. She appeared to be eight, and the weapon that had poked Aaron appeared to be a wooden sword, however blunt and dented.

“Alright, alright, you got me,” Aaron jested, raising her hands for a moment. “But I cannot Avast for long, I’m afraid, I’m on a mission!” The girls face fell slightly, but she smiled after a moment regardless. 

“I’m Talea! Who’re you?” Aaron smiled. This one, at least, seemed harmless. She hoped. 

“Talea! You can’t just run off lik- oh! Hello!” A taller faun had run from the brush, looking to be closer in age to Aaron. “Who’re you?” Aaron stifled a giggle. Yup, they are definitely related. They had the same curly hair and dimples, only this one seemed to have a heavier dusting of freckles, and streaks of white intermittently scattered throughout his hair. 

“That’s impolite!” Talea yelled, whacking her brother(?) with her sword. “Never ask a lady’s name first!” 

“Alright, you’re done, back home with you!” The taller male ushered the little one back through the brush, ignoring her whines of “It’s not fair.” Returning, he scratched his head, chuckling. “Sorry ‘bout her… She didn’t whack you too hard, did she?” 

Aaron waved him off with a smile. “No, surprised me damn well though!” Reaching out a hand, she introduced herself. “I’m Aaron, and you are?” The man looked as if he didn’t know what she was asking. Rolling her eyes, Aaron was reminded of Lucy and Mr. Tumnus. “You shake it…” 

“That’s a strange custom…” Reaching his calloused hand forward, he took her hand, shaking it like a dog would a squeaky toy. “I’m Tallus!” 

“Well, nice to meet you Tallus, thank you for saving me from your sister, but I must be off!” 

“Wait!” Oh no, not again… “You’re the challenger, right?” Aaron was shocked word had spread so fast, but she supposed it made sense. The inhabitants of the Labyrinth knew these walls much better than she did. 

“Yes, I am. Actually, do you know where I need to go to get to the castle?” Tallus grinned cheekily, before tapping his hoof on the ground. 

“Can I come with you?” He suddenly flushed, but continued in a very rushed manner. “I know this is out of nowhere and you are very pretty and I am just me but I know this area very well and I think I could be of assistance!” 

Aaron smiled, and Tallus couldn’t help but think it was one of the nicest things he had ever seen. “You’d help me get out of here? Find my sister?” 

“Absolutely!” he replied, linking arms with the girl and leading her to the left. “I know this place like the back of my hand.” 

There was laughter and conversation as they walked fast by the more dangerous parts of the Labyrinth, pulling them closer towards the castle. 

Jareth snarled and threw his crystal out the window, a slight pop resounding from where it shattered on the stone below. Why was he so jealous? He shouldn’t care! 

He had surprised the girl, and more-so himself when he had healed her earlier in the day, and from the look in her eyes, kind and confused- no, innocent- he believed that may be there was another chance for him. 

With sweeping steps he left his people with Caitlyn, where she was bouncing and giggling as the goblins showered her in games and tunes. He had just finished singing to her to calm her down, and now she was happy as an astrid in a roost. 

“Why me…” he muttered, running his hands over his strange eyes. He found himself in his room, gazing into the scrying basin below his mirror. Glancing into the past, he felt the remnants pain of rejection from Sarah from years ago. He saw her determination and stubbornness glimmering from decades past. Now here he was, falling again for a Williams descendant. 

“I’m so sorry, Sarah…” he whispered, peering into the basin and seeing an older Sarah embracing a small bundle, holding the child’s hand. On the small wrist was a hospital bracelet that read “Aaron Markle”. Was this a disgrace to her memory? The woman he had loved, who had rejected him as a teenager, whom he had mourned, and now here he was pining over her daughter like a fool. Did Aaron even know her late mother had run the Labyrinth, in the same position she was now? 

He cannot, will not, fault her for trying to make friends on her journey. At this point in time, Sarah had had three, four counting that raving squirrel’s mutt. He could only hope she wouldn’t follow in her mother’s footsteps at the end of this trial. If she did, could his heart handle it? Could he handle watching her grow Aboveground, falling in and out of love with others that would never be able to treat her as well as him? Would he be able to live with himself?

 

“Oh Sarah,” he wept. “I am so sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Aaron faces her first true challenge of the Labyrinth! Thanks for reading my story! I can't wait to post this next chapter, which is the chapter I centered this entire story around! Long Live Desandre, and you will meet him tomorrow!


	5. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t glorify or romanticize heartbreak, for me it was a kind of death and I was forced to keep on living.” Warsan Shire

“So why did you wish away your sister?” The question had been on Tallus’s mind as he lead her towards what he knew as the center of the Labyrinth. Aaron was quiet, and he was afraid he had once again overstepped his boundaries. 

“It was an accident.” Aaron’s voice itself was low, but she was smiling slightly. “I was hurting, and my older sister, Jessie, was the one who had hurt me. I had-“ Did he know this place was a story? It struck Aaron how strange all of this was. What if she was just to wake and find herself in her world again, life as it was? “The words were in my mind, and I just said them without thought… I didn’t think any of it was real until I couldn’t hear Caitlyn crying anymore. So here I am, and here we are.” Aaron turned to her companion. “Where are we, by the way?” 

Tallus blinked for a moment, taking in his surroundings. His face flushed as he realized he was unsure of where they were. All that was familiar to him from his long childhood had vanished. “I’m afraid I am of no more use to you here, Aaron, I’m sorry.” 

He looked put out that he didn’t know where they were, but that was okay to Aaron. “You brought me farther and faster than I ever would have gotten here on my own, Tallus, no need to apologize.” Looking at her surroundings, Aaron found a stone path that looked cleaner than the rest. Her mind told her to go down the other road, but her heart tugged her towards this one. “Let’s take this path.” 

The two began their walking, still knocking each other around and joking, which was actually helping Aaron stay calm in this increasingly stressful situation. “If only Puck was still here, I could have asked her to fly up and check something out…”

“Who is Puck?” The faun asked curiously, peering around a tree up ahead. 

“She is a faerie I met earlier who I saved from an exterminator. She disappeared before I had to deal with an obstacle.” Beside her now her friend scoffed. 

“Just like a faerie,” he laughed. Up ahead there seemed to be a clearing, but neither knew just what it was. “I have a bad feeling about this,” Tallus muttered, looking at the shadowy eaves that strung about the place. 

“This is odd,” Aaron nodded, stepping ahead to a statue covered in grime whereas all the others were perfectly polished and beautiful. “Why wasn’t this one cared for?” Tallus was distracted by one of the nymph looking statues, understanding striking his face as Aaron went to place her palm on the somber face of the statue. 

“Don’t touch him!” He yelled, turning back to her as her hand had alighted the cheek of the sitting man in his throne of quartz. “Oh, shit…” He whispered, backing away as he watched the other statues come to life, each dancing and gaining color as the seconds winded onwards. “Aaron, you need to run!” He cried as he jolted away from one reaching for him, trotting as fast as he could back   
the way they came. 

“Tallus? Tallus!” Aaron’s voice cracked as some of the statues came in closer to her, but none of them touched her, just looked on in sorrow at the man in the chair who hadn’t changed, save for his eyes, which had turned a brilliant citrine. 

“Touch…” What? Looking around, Aaron tried to see which of the moving figures had spoken, but none replied, instead kneeling at the feet of the sitting man. “I remember touch.” 

“You?” Aaron questioned, looking back at the man. 

“I remember touch… Where do I belong?” The eyes seemed pained, and Aaron could see the hurt in his eyes as he gazed up at her. What must it be like, to be trapped in stone like this? 

“I remember touch. I need something More. In my mind…” Aaron was beginning to get frightened of the voice in her mind that was coming from this man. 

“Why are you in my head? P-please stop, you’re scaring me!” Aaron tried to back away, but the statues blocked her exit as she let out a yelp. Even deeper sorrow filled the eyes of the man, as if that was the last thing he had wanted for her. He stopped his growling and began to sing sadly. 

“Touch. I remember touch, pictures came with touch. A painter in my mind, tell me what you see?” The ones that had been blocking her way slowly backed down as she calmed, wrapping her arms around herself as she listened to his voice. Slowly they began to sway, dancing in a round to his voice. 

“A tourist in a dream! A visitor, it seems,” he looked her up and down before glancing at his comrades who were still joining in the dance. “A half-forgotten song- where… do I belong?” His eyes closed again in frustration, opening to stare at Aaron, who was now approaching him. “Tell me what you see! I need something more.” 

Leaning closer to him, Aaron seemed caught in the trance as well. “What is it you need? How can I help you?” She hated to see anyone in pain, and this poor man, under some sort of curse perhaps? Doomed to forever watch his friends revert back to unmoving, lifeless statues? There wasn’t the time, but Aaron couldn’t seem to pull herself away. 

“Please miss,” one of the other statues whispered, leaning in to her as Aaron turned her head. The woman looked like a pastel version of a renaissance sculpture, her hair somehow floating on an unseen breeze. “The curse he has been placed under can only be broken by an expression of love. Please, please free him…” 

Aaron looked to the begging eyes of the Adonis before her. “One kiss can’t hurt, right? And it if will free you,” she leaned in, placing a shy kiss on the corner of the unknown man’s mouth. The stone gave way as soon as contact was made.   
She gasped in surprise as she was about to pull back, only to be pulled into a deeper kiss, her body rising as someone warm stood and pulled her into a crushing hug. 

“Thank you! Oh, thank you!” the statues, now people, cried, surrounding her and the man who still had yet let go. 

“Kiss! Suddenly alive! Happiness arrive, hunger like a storm! How do I begin?” He released her as he danced around jovially with his people, and though she felt uncomfortable for a moment’s time, she brushed it off as his exuberance from being released from his spell. Giggling, she watched as the dark haired man ran throughout his friends, grasping their hands and hugging them before continuing his song. “A room within a room! A door behind a door, touch where do you lead? I need something more!” 

With a sweeping gesture back to her, he looked to his people. “Tell me what you see! I need something more!” As he began to make his way back to her, he smiled softly, his kind eyes burning with excitement and happiness. Taking a knee before her, he reached out his dark hand, taking hers and placing a gentle kiss upon it. “Thank you, Princess! You have made me the happiest man in the world. Now I am free!” 

Aaron blushed at the title, but pulled him to his feet. He was standing uncomfortably close to her, and as she backed away, he took one step closer. “My name is Desandre, beloved. I cannot begin to tell you how long I have waited for you to arrive.” His voice was low and breathless, and his eyes grew heated as he pulled her into another kiss. Aaron’s mind went blank, and she could feel   
herself giving into the spell he was placing her under. 

No, I have to go find Caitlyn! She thought, but as he asked her for a dance, her body disobeyed her mind, and she coyly smiled, moving to take his hands. Whooping in laugher, Desandre forwent her hand and gripped her waist, lifting her into his arms and spinning her in the air before leading her in a dance she didn’t even know she knew. It seemed like some sort of a swing dance, yet she didn’t even feel tired as the time spun on. 

Spinning, kicking, twirling, jumping, there wasn’t anything they couldn’t do, and though they were surrounded by many other dancers, it felt like they were the only two in the world. Her eyes met his every time they turned to face each other, golden eyes meeting jade, the connection was unfathomable.   
Finally the music had calmed down to a smoother tempo, and they were circling the other, forearms connected at an X between them as they walked. 

“What is your name, my love? I must know!” He whispered reverently as he pulled her in closer, his long hair tickling her ears. She rested her head on his red clad chest and could hear his heart beating feverishly as she whispered her name to him. “Aaron, such a beautiful name, though not as beautiful as you, my starlight.” Her lips quirked into a smile as he leaned into her for another kiss. 

Never had she ever felt more desired, more needed. It was as if everything else in the world had faded away. 

“Hold- Hold on. If love is the answer, you’re wrong… Hold on. If Love is the answer you’re wrong.” The choir in her mind was bothering her. What did they mean this wasn’t love? How ridiculous. Of course it was, she had never felt stronger for anyone. 

“We shall be together forever, my queen. Nothing can tear us apart.” Desandre whispered darkly as he wrapped a hand around her waist, the other caressing her cheek. “That’s it, forget about all of your troubles, please. I hate to see you worried.”   
Her troubles? What troubles did she have? Was she doing something troubling before she met this wonderful man? 

“Caitlyn…” she whispered, her legs faltering as she almost tripped. Something in her mind was telling her to leave. Desandre watched her nervously, his eyes creasing in concern at her sudden weakness. 

“Are- Are you alright? Do you need water? I apologize if I am going too fast, but I-“

“Caitlyn!” She yelled. “Desandre, I need to save my sister!” His grip tightened on her arms. “Please, Desandre, you need to let me go!” His eyes filled with tears. 

“No, Aaron, my love, my life, please you cannot leave me!” The others were still dancing in a trance of their own, not turning to look at the scene unfolding right next to them. 

“Desandre, I’m not asking, you need to let me go!” His eyes grew wider, and his lips quivered. 

“I can’t let you go! It-It’s too dangerous out there, I love you!” Aaron’s heart hurt at the implications, but this wasn’t real. She knew now it wasn’t real. A voice whispered to her in her mind.

She knew what she needed to do. 

Tears rolled from her eyes as she pulled him in for another kiss, walking him back towards his chair. Desandre smiled sadly against the kiss, happy she was going to stay. Where was she leading him though? 

As they parted, he raised a thumb to her face, gently wiping the tears. “What has you so sad, my love?” Aaron opened her mouth to respond, closing it before turning away.

“I’m sorry…” Desandre tilted his head, trying to turn her head back to him so he could see her eyes. 

“What do you mean, dear one? You have nothing to apolo-“ Without waiting any longer, Aaron braced her hands against his chest and pushed him, closing her eyes as he fell back into his chair. His eyes filled with tears, a sad smile on his face as his lower half paralyzed, slowly turning to stone. 

The music had stopped. The dancers had stopped, reduced back to unseeing stone. Nothing dared disturb the grief within the glen…

“Touch… Sweet touch…” Desandre silently sang to her after his moment of shock. Aaron’s body racked in sobs as she looked at the ground where she had crumpled. “You’ve given me too much to feel…” Slowly and jerkily, he leaned down, using a finger to turn her chin back up to him. She was expecting anger. She could have dealt with anger. She deserved anger! 

But what she saw was love… Sobbing harder, she turned her cheek into his hand, holding onto it as he turned back into stone. 

“Sweet. Touch.” His words were crackling as his ribcage was compromised, the sound akin to crepitus. “You’ve almost convinced me I’m real!”

“I need something more… I need something-“ The last word, Aaron knew. His last breath was dedicated to her. 

“More.” She sang in a whisper, tears still streaming from her eyes as she looked up at him, a statue once again. The only difference in his posture was that now he would be forever stuck reaching for his crying love, a sad smile on his face as granite tear stains marred his countenance. 

Harshly closing her eyes, Aaron stood, removing her flowing shawl and placing it over his shoulders, careful not to touch him with her skin again. 

She glanced at him again, his now grey eyes looking as if they were still staring into her very soul. Again she broke down, tears matching his as she fell once more to the stones beneath her. 

 

And that was how the Goblin King found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The song that started this whole fic! Touch, by Daft Punk! I probably should have mentioned this earlier but I own nothing but my own characters. Delayed Disclaimer, whoops...   
> Either way, I hope you liked this chapter! I was so excited when I finished it, and I immediately went to work finishing the story afterwards.   
> Just a few more trials left and we will be face to face with our kingy wingy again!   
> Merry Christmas Eve to those who celebrate, and a late Happy Solstice as well~ Enjoy Yule!


	6. Something There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Pure, intense emotions. It’s not about design. It’s about feelings.” Alber Elbaz

“Aaron?” 

The voice broke the silence that had reined over the area, causing the girl to jump and hiccup as the last person she wanted to see her crying appeared. 

“Please, just. Just go, I can handle this.” Jareth made a disapproving noise from the back of his throat as he moved closer to the girl on the ground. She couldn’t see the worry in his eyes, or the frown pulling at his mouth. She jumped again as there was a pressure placed on her back. “Wha-?”

Jareth cleared his throat. “You were shivering.” He replied simply. “Of all I’ve seen challenge the Labyrinth,” he remarked, “you are the first to escape this particular diversion.” Oh, that made her feel so much better. 

“Why? Because I’m just that heartless?” She spat bitterly. Jareth stooped to her level, taking her shoulders gently, a big contrast to the iron grip Desandre had on her. 

“No, because you have heart. The others were too self-consumed in their own joy and happiness they completely forgot about their siblings.” Aaron furrowed her eyebrows. 

“And what happened to them?” Jareth merely gestured to the statues that surrounded the pair. “They became just as trapped as he did, but now their siblings are free.” 

“Free in a world that isn’t their own,” she replied, knowing she was being unfair, but still too broken up over what she just had to do, the spell having worked its way into her gentle heart. 

“Free in a world that is to their choosing,” the king corrected. “Where they have a family that loves them and wouldn’t wish them away.” Aaron flinched. Was she just as bad as those that purposely wished their siblings away? She hadn’t meant to do it. It just slipped out in anger. Then again, words said in anger are still words said. 

“I need to get going,” she said sadly, taking one more look at the broken Desandre. Brushing off her pants, she went to hand the cloak back to Jareth, who simply waved her off. 

“Keep it. You have given yours to another, and I shall do the same.” 

“I couldn’t really, please-“

“This isn’t a request, Aaron.” Looking up at him she could see he was serious. She was still shaking a bit, and the most recent trial had taken more out of her than she had realized. 

“Thank you, Jareth.” Jareth looked taken aback that she had said his name without his title, but smiled lightly at the girl. 

“Troublesome girl. Come, let us find your friend.” He offered her his arm, and after a moments hesitation, she took it. 

“Why are you helping me right now? Aren’t you supposed to be, I don’t know, dissuading me?” Again the choppy laughter resounded, but this time it wasn’t mocking. 

“If you were anyone else, I would be dissuading you so hard you would be in an oubliette. But no, I genuinely made a mistake, and I wish to see you succeed.” In her mind she briefly wondered what exactly an oubliette was, but let it pass, more pressing matters on her mind. 

“Why? And also how do you know about Tallus?” She finally smiled, peering up at him teasingly. “Have you been spying on me?” Jareth snapped his head straight forward, ignoring her but feeling heat rise slightly to his cheeks. He quickly cast a glamour, but she had already seen enough, her breath catching as she too turned to face straight ahead. 

“You… Remind me of someone.” He narrowed his eyes as he saw the faun ahead nervously chewing his nails, a fluttering creature at his side. “And no, not spying. Watching. It is a form of entertainment for the goblins at the castle.” 

Puck was the first to see them, zipping over to Aaron and fluttering between her pieces of hair. Then she noticed Jareth and began chittering angrily at him. He rolled his eyes and waved a hand at her, taking a step back. 

“Well, I shall now take my leave. Beware, the path you are on will not be easy, Aaron, but I believe you can do it.” Taking her hand and barely brushing her knuckles with his lips, he vanished, leaving a sputtering faun in his wake. 

“That was the- How did you- The King?” Aaron was equally as confused, but laughed for her friend’s sake. “How did you get out? I thought you were right on my hooves, but when I stopped for breath you weren’t there! I thought I had lost you…” His voice trailed off as he watched her with tears in his eyes. 

“All you need to know is I am alright. How did you know that would happen?” Tallus looked to the ground. 

“My uncle got trapped in there before. My dad made it out, but he couldn’t leave and eventually danced to death.” He ran a hand through his hair. “That’s the thing about the grove. Humans turn into statues. Magical creatures lose their magic and turn to dust.” 

“That explains why you ran…” A tug at her hair pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see Puck, irritated that there was no big celebratory cheer at her return. “I’m so glad to see you are okay, Puck!” Cupping her hand the fae landed on her palm, allowing her to hold her closer to her forehead in a strange type of hug. Holding her hand to her shoulder, Puck clambered off, securing herself and sitting, ready for wherever they go next. 

“I found her in a bird cage off to the side over there. I remembered you had mentioned her,” Tallus spoke. “When I said the name Puck she went ballistic, so I knew she was the one you were talking about.” 

“Thank you for finding her,” Aaron said seriously. “A cage… I can’t even imagine.” Puck tinkered lightly at her side, but then silenced as they began walking. 

“So, you and Kingy, eh?” 

 

“So, you and Girly, eh?” Maena spoke coyly, smirking up at her king. Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing shortly through his nostrils. He had forgotten he had left the large mirror on the young challenger for the goblins to observe. Usually the Graven Glen was a hoot for his subjects. It ensured victory amongst the goblins, who would then rejoice over their newest addition. 

Never had it been defeated, and now in an unusual silence they re-watched the scene. Some of the women were wiping tears away, and a few of the men as well. 

“It was nothing, Maena, and you know it.” He replied hotly, pushing some goblins out of the way as he approached his throne. 

Caitlyn was watching interestedly as her sister took the screen again, making her way to the next challenge. “Awa?”

“She is closer than she realizes,” he muttered, pulling his hand over his crooked smile to hide it. 

“Oh no, I know that look,” Maena refuted, smoothly stepping around her fellows before taking a seat at the floor beside him. “You are swooning.” Lifting an eyebrow, he turned his attention back to the old goblin. She had a twinkle in her eye that he didn’t like at all. After not receiving a response, she chuckled back at him. “She likes you too, you know.” 

The king of goblins scoffed. “First of all, I do not Swoon. Secondly, after that display in the Glen? I think not.” He wasn’t happy to see the love, imagined as it may have been, directed at the statue man. They always did tend to get a bit handsy considering most of those that ran the Labyrinth were teenagers… He was floored to see her grief afterwards. Without a thought he had disappeared from the room, his subjects not even noticing until he had, for lack of a better term, appeared on screen to comfort her. 

“Next time you see her, watch with your heart, not your eyes, unused as it may be.” She quipped sharply. “I will not see you crumble again.” Narrowing his eyes, he didn’t grace her with a response. Turning his head back to the mirror, he watched as she took the path to certain loss. His head dipped as she turned that way, his heart squeezing uncomfortably in his chest. Yet another challenge none had made it past… 

What was this girl doing to him? 

 

“This path looks good, right?” Aaron questioned, looking at the castle looming above. “I think we are almost there!” Tallus swayed side to side nervously, but Puck was nodding enthusiastically, chirping her assent. “Alright, right we go!” She took off down the path, watching nervously around the corners. 

Since her last experience she hadn’t touched anything, not trees, not walls, everything was strictly on a “No-Touchie” basis. 

“I don’t know, doesn’t the other path look safer?” Tallus muttered, whimpering as he walked down the bright path. 

“You know you sound crazy right now, right?” The brunette called as she looked at what was the other path. It was dark and seemed to be smoking, but the smoke was a deep greenish blue… 

“Haven’t you ever heard about the Labyrinth before? Things aren’t what they seem here.” Now that sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place where from. 

“I am running the Labyrinth, Tallus, and I can’t just go another way because you are nervous your deer tail is gonna get munched on by a troll.” Aaron smirked back, turning again to face her destination. With an indignant cry and a glance back to the path she was on, he clambered after her, the faerie firmly planting herself between his nubby horns. 

It seemed clear enough. With the castle on the horizon, Aaron’s hopes lifted. She didn’t know how much time she had spent with Desandre, but she was betting she was soon to be out of time. 

“Look at how close it is! I think we may be on a straight shot to the castle now.” 

Tallus stilled, and his hooves made a scratching sound as he tried to catch himself. “Think again…” Aaron turned back to him, watching him take a large gulp before raising a shaking hand. All around them were crumbling statues, and before her was a large beast with glowing green eyes. 

“A Sphynx…” Aaron breathed in awe. Where did she come from? Aaron was just looking up at the castle, unless this was another plan of the Labyrinth. 

“Ah,” the large woman spoke in a booming voice. “So you know of my kind, young one?” Her tail slowly flicked as her wings rustled out. Aaron was mesmerized by her size, as well as her appearance. Silver and red feathers dissolved into a roan hide where her lioness body began. Her hair was black as pitch, but swayed as if underwater. Intimidated, Aaron pulled her cloak-   
Jareth’s cloak- tighter around her, but stepped up all the same. 

“Yes, ma’am, I am aware of you and of your people.” Rule number one, her mind warned. Never be impolite to a sphynx. As she spoke, her legs almost gave out, seeing the sharp teeth the woman sported as she smiled not unkindly. 

“Then are you prepared to face your challenge?” Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded, brushing off Tallus’ hand as he tried to pull her back. 

“Tallus, we don’t have the time to go back and find another way around!” She whispered, calmly placing her hands on his shoulders. “Trust me, I think I can do this.” She was far from sure, but riddles had always been her strong suit. She loved word puzzles. She could do this. 

She had to. 

Turning back to the giant woman, she raised her chin. “I am ready.” The sphynx smirked, liking her gall. Most cried when she bared her fangs. Others simply turned tail and ran. 

“If you are sure,” she drawled. When she received yet another nod from the challenger, she closed her eyes. 

 

“Lifting through the dying trees, dancing on decaying breeze, loved and hated melodic ease.   
Smartest creatures of old prose, up and up and up it goes, what am I? Whoever knows?” 

 

Aaron’s eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes danced across the floor for a moment. “Of old prose… Surely you can’t mean…”   
Looking back up, she shivered lightly, afraid of her answer being wrong. “A Raven?” 

The woman smiled as her head tilted to the side. “You are correct. They will only get more difficult as they go on. Are you sure you want to continue?” Tallus again tried to turn her away, but Aaron turned back with a smile. 

“Oh, ye of little faith.” She called, meeting the eyes of her friends before turning back to her challenge. “I do not see much of a choice, milady.” The gaze turned a scintilla warmer as the creature bowed her head before closing her eyes yet again. 

 

“Swaying fool, so full of love, crying for the turtle dove, placed it there so far above.  
Giving all with no defrayal, ancient art in portrayal, yet was left in cold betrayal.” 

 

The sphynx opened her eyes to see the girl’s reaction. It was as she had expected. Surprise filled her eyes as she locked her gaze with the woman. “How…” 

“I see all, little one. Now, do you have an answer, or may I add you to my collection?” Aaron frowned, but didn’t turn away. Harder, she said the question would be. Not knowledge wise, but mentally. 

“D-Desandre. My answer is Desandre.” 

“Very good,” the woman purred. “Only one left. I must warn you, no one ever makes it past my third question. If you pass this, you are free to go.” It would be such a shame to add this child to the broken statues on the floor. “I’ll say, I’ve never had a Faun or Fae in my collection before.” 

“Aaron…” Tallus whispered nervously. Puck smacked his forehead with her heel before flying to her larger friend. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, placing her hand on Aaron’s nose. With a firm nod, she sat on her shoulder, a comfort as nerves wracked over her. 

“I can do this. If not for my sister, then for them.” Once more, the sphynx purred, watching with those intense eyes. 

“Alright.” 

 

“What pines for love, receiving none, and does naughtiest deeds in the name of fun?   
Savior, Jailer. Past bemoan. Protects those unwanted unless they atone?” 

 

“Past bemoan?” Aaron sighed… “May I have a moment, please?” The interrogator nodded swiftly to the side, watching as her detainee pondered the question. 

Past bemoan… Savior, Jailer? I have an idea, but if I’m wrong, I’m screwed… Pulling the cloak tighter, her eyes widened infinitesimally as a blush coated her cheeks. Could it really be? 

“Ja-ahem…” Aaron cleared her throat, for the third and last time facing her captor. “The Goblin King.” 

“You are indeed correct,” the woman smiled, continuing. “But I must ask, how did you know?” 

Aaron smiled softly at her friends, happy they were all still alive. “Because everyone wants to be loved, and I know something happened he regrets.” I reminded him of someone… “He takes the unwanted children and gives them a place to be loved.” 

Ruffling her feathers, the sphynx arose, revealing a doorway. “You are free to go, little challenger. May the wind grace your back on your journey.” 

Aaron smiled, stopping before she went down the path. “What is your name?” 

“Sereila,” she purred, settling down in a patch of sunlight. “Now go, you are almost there, Aaron.” 

“Thank you, Sereila…” She nodded, taking grateful steps down the path that would hopefully lead her to her sister. 

“Thank you, my child,” She hummed before nestling her head down onto her paws, drifting off into a deep slumber. 

The path ahead seemed brighter. Mystical, even, if she was to romanticize it. “Guys, we are going to make it!” 

 

“See?” Maena crooned from where she was sitting, now holding Caitlyn on her lap. “I hate to tell a King I told him so, but,” she began to tickle Caitlyn, causing raucous laughter from the toddler. Jareth watched the screen in surprise. He blinked slowly, his mind trying to discern what just happened. 

“I told you so.” 

“You are insufferable…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?? Two Chapters in One Day?? Merry Early Christmas!   
> Seriously though, I do want this done by tomorrow, so be ready for our final challenge and the big meet up after this chapter.   
> Again, I own nothing but my own characters, and I am so glad people are reading and enjoying this story! Read on~


	7. Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?” Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

“It’s right there!” Aaron squealed excitedly. “Guys! Do you see this?” The emotions filled the air as Aaron jumped over piles of garbage to find her way to the dull gates that rose above the endless piles of trash. 

After Sereila, the trio had walked for about an hour, the path becoming more and more clear as they went. “I told you that was the right path!” 

“Yeah,” Tallus responded grumpily, pulling his hoof from yet another scrap metal hole. “After almost turning us into stone salad.” 

“Aha-ha, but I didn’t!” 

It had been a long journey, but it was finally winding down. It seemed like it had been a year since she had entered the Labyrinth. A semester abroad, she jokingly had decided she would call it. Everything from her story books. Everything she had ever wanted. Right here, all of it, real. This realization gave Aaron pause as she stilled amongst the trash. 

“Life is going to return to normal after I’m done here, isn’t it…” She sighed, earning a confused look from her companions. Picking through the garbage to get to the wall was a more daunting task than she had assumed. It prolonged her time in this magical world...

“What do you mean by that?” Aaron huffed a sigh. 

“Everything here is so wonderful. It’s magical. There is no magic where I am from, Tallus. No Fauns, and even though people claim to see faeries, there is no concrete evidence… Everything I have experienced here is what I have only dreamed about.” 

“I don’t even know if I would want to return home. The only one I think I would go back for is Caitlyn, and here we are.” Aaron sighed again, receiving a nuzzle from Puck. “I know, I know. It’s silly, isn’t it?” Tallus frowned, lifting his arm to bashfully scratch at his head. 

“I don’t think it’s silly. What if you do stay here? I certainly wouldn’t mind having you around.” 

“Thanks, Tallus… I guess I-OH!“ Aaron pitched forward in surprise as her balance was thrown askew by a pile of moving garbage. 

“HEY, WATCH IT!” The group jumped as a small creature, not garbage, bounced up from the pile. “Stupid Humans! Always stepping on my kind, never caring! Never watching their clodhopping feet!” The angered creature ranted from his spot on the rubble. 

“I’m so sorry! I couldn’t see you there!” Aaron cried sadly as she moved to comfort the creature. This only seemed to anger the little man more. “Couldn’t see me, couldn’t see me! They always can’t see me!” He reached into his pockets, angrily grabbing at something. “See this!” He yelled as he threw a powder at the group, quickly skittering away. 

The team was left coughing in bewilderment at the strange behavior. “What did he throw at us?” Aaron muttered, rubbing at the dust that was flung so rudely into her eyes. Puck chittered sluggishly before falling off Aaron’s shoulder, barely landing in the girl’s hand. 

“Puck!” Turning to Tallus for answers, she could see him swaying slightly before he muttered something intelligible, dropping in a heap next to a pile of trash. “Tallus!” The girl briefly wondered what the powder was before she felt the menacing hands of darkness creeping across her vision. Holding Puck to her chest she was able to mutter one word as she fell to the ground.   
“Caitlyn…” 

 

When she awoke, there was a strange film in the air. No longer was she in the junkyard, but the was sitting at a coffee table from a shop in the downtown. 

“Why does my head hurt so bad?” Getting up, Aaron began to stumble towards the door, not seeing the man whom she was about to crash into. 

 

I, I will be King. And you, you will be Queen. Though nothing, will drive them away. We can beat them. Just for one day. 

 

“OH! I-I’m so sorry dear, I didn’t see you there!” An accented voice called from above her. Looking up, Aaron could see a man with short blonde hair, mismatching eyes, and a now coffee stained button up. Embarrassment colored her cheeks as he offered her a hand, pulling her off the floor with surprising strength. 

“No! It’s my fault! I wasn’t watching where I was going, as usual,” she continued. “Could I replace your coffee? I’m afraid I can’t do much for the shirt, but-“ the man cut off her rambling by raising a hand. 

“Hey, calm down, it was an honest mistake. But would you make it up to me by having coffee with me?” With a smile, the man offered his arm to her, pulling her back to the line up as he tossed his now empty coffee cup and grabbing some napkins to dab at his shirt. “Where are my manners?” He mumbled, running a hand over his tussled hair. “My name is Jareth, what is yours?” 

“Aaron,” she smiled, and everything that had just occurred seemed like a strange dream. Caitlyn? She was at home. Nothing to fear, just an overactive imagination running wild again… 

They sat and talked over their coffee until closing time. 

 

And you, you can be mean. And I? I drink all the time. ‘Cause we’re lovers, and that is a fact. Yes, we’re lovers! And that is that. 

 

“Jareth…” Aaron whined, leaning her head back over his lap from where he sat on their couch. She was trying to write, and here he was being the little shit she loved him to be. Jareth just turned to look at her, feigned innocence on his face. 

“Aaron…” He replied nasally, flicking her ear again. A year they had been together now. A year and she still loved the ever-loving everything out of him. Especially on his playful days. 

“I need to get this done, you know my editor has a deadline,” she continued, pouting as she went back to work. It seemed   
successful for a few minutes before she felt his fingers itching to her side again. 

“JARETH!” She laughed, curling into as tight a ball as she could while he tickled her mercilessly. 

“Say it!” He crowed in laughter. “Say it and I’ll stop!” 

“You have no power over me!” Aaron giggled, watching as her lover seized, falling dramatically to the couch.

“Oh! I Die…” he stage-whispered, the hair he was trying to grow out flopping over his face. 

Aaron chuckled at his behavior, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. “You are in idiot, but I guess you are my idiot, huh?” Jareth just smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist to place a gentle kiss on her lips. 

Perfection… 

 

Though Nothing. Will keep us together. We could steal time, just for one day. We can be heroes, just for one day. What’d ya say?” 

 

“I just don’t see why you don’t support me in this!” Aaron cried, gesturing to the papers that had been strewn across the room. Jareth looked ready to blow a gasket. 

“I don’t support you? I’ve given everything to be here with you!” Jareth let out a harsh sigh. “What I don’t know is why you are over-reacting so badly!” 

Aaron sputtered in anger. “Over-reacting? Over-reacting!” She knew he was right. She was projecting her anger of another rejected story and stuck up label owner onto him. “I’ve been working overtime here trying to make sure everything is perfect for you whenever you come home from your trips! Then you come back acting like a different person!” He had been distant as of late, adding to her list of concerns regarding their relationship. Going out late, taking extra trips with his troupe. He was quickly on track to becoming a world renowned singer, there had to be something going on. Deciding to be blunt, Aaron asked the question that had been bothering her for too long. 

“Is… Is there another woman, Jareth?”

Inwardly he gasped, anger washed away by the defeated look on her face. “Another… Aaron, is that what this is about?” He watched in sorrow as she wrapped her arms around her frame, tears falling from her face. She nodded slowly, refusing to look back up at him. 

“There will never be any other woman but you,” Jareth whispered, stepping closer to her. “I know this may be an awful time to explain this, but you need to know why I’ve been working overtime, as well.” Jareth exited the room, leaving a confused woman in his wake, but as he entered again with a smile on his face, she knew. 

“Aaron, you have made me the happiest man in the world…” He began to approach her, revealing a small box in his hand. “You are my Queen, and I would gladly stay by your side for the rest of eternity.” Dropping onto one knee, her lover looked up at her with those strange eyes of his. “I have loved you since day one, and I will love you till the end of my days. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Aaron was shell shocked. Floored. Amazed. Also, she was crying again… 

“Yes,” she breathed, pulling him back up to her level as he had her all those years ago. “Yes, Jareth, yes!” 

 

I, I can remember. Standing, by the wall. And the guns, shot above our heads, and we kissed, as though nothing could fall. And the shame, was on the other side. Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever! Then we could be heroes, just for one day! 

 

The dress was perfect, the vows were written, and as she walked down the isle, she knew she was blessed by whatever higher power to have a man such as this promising to be at her side for the rest of her life. 

“I love you,” they whispered in the night, beginning their lives together. Soon after they were welcoming another addition into their lives, a little girl they had named Sarah. 

Though life was wonderful and Sarah was teaching them things every day, Aaron couldn’t help but feel that something was missing… Whispers on the wind calling to her. Dreams that would rattle the young mother into a fright as she awoke crying over things she couldn’t remember. 

Something was missing. 

 

For months this went on and on, until finally it had appeared to her in a world of white. 

“M-Mom?” The whisper barely made a sound. The strangeness of the situation shook Aaron to the core as her mother walked towards her kindly in a beautiful dress of red and black. “You,” her voice shook as she was embraced by the apparition. “You look just like you did all those years ago!” Before the sickness, the both of them understood in an unspoken agreement. 

“Aaron, baby, I am so proud of you…” She crooned, pulling back to look at her daughter. “You have come so far, and undergone so much trouble here.” 

“Here?” Aaron asked, stupidly smiling at her mother. “How are you here?” Sarah sighed. 

“An angry Imp threw dream powder at you in the junkyard that borders the goblin city. The Labyrinth holds the spirits of the champions who succeed, and those less fortunate, I suppose. I don’t even think the king understands that barrier. However, we don’t have much time, and your time to save your step-sister is almost up.” 

Suddenly everything came careening back to her in stunning clarity. Tallus, Puck, Desandre, Jareth… “Jareth…” She muttered. “Wait, champions who succeed?” Sarah let loose a heavy sigh. 

“Aaron, when I was sixteen, I wished away Uncle Toby. Jareth brought me to run the Labyrinth, and in the end, I won. I hate to see you have to follow in my footsteps, but you have come so far… I am so happy I get to see what a young woman you have become.” 

“Mom…” Sarah shushed her. 

“There isn’t the time.” Glancing back and forth in the white room, Sarah seemed to swell with light before they found themselves in a stone corridor. “I’m pretty sure I’m not allowed to do this, but screw rules right now.” Aaron snorted as she looked around.

“Where are we?” She asked, refusing to let her mother go. 

“I managed to get us into the castle, past the city. Now go!” Aaron jerked, turning her green eyes to her mothers matching. 

“No! Come with me!” Tears began to fill her eyes. “I just got you back…” 

“Darling, I will! I’ve always been with you. I will always be beside you…” She began to fade from view, and soon Aaron was left clutching at empty air. Determination filled her eyes as she wiped the tears away, nodding firmly as she hefted Jareth’s cloak further up onto her shoulders. 

 

“Alright Mom, let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, we are nearing the end! To those who have dealt with my periodic and spontaneous posting, hail to you, oh determined fans of the Labyrinth. I applaud you!   
> Remember, yelling about things you love is fun, but more fun when actively yelling AT someone. Go yell with me on tumblr! My handle is Flannelsandfatcats, and please feel free to reach out, I love talking to people!


	8. Forever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Stories never really end...even if the books like to pretend they do. Stories always go on. They don't end on the last page, any more than they begin on the first page.” Cornelia Funke

“The castle! The castle!” The goblins cried, pulling their hair out. “How did girly get to the castle?!” Jareth watched the mirror in interest, a smirk hidden once again behind his gloves. 

To say he had been startled by the visions was an understatement. It surprised him more than the Sphynx’s third question. What surprised him more was that he played into the vision... He had wanted to play into the vision... 

“You three! Go try to find the troublemaker. I must go wait in the Escher room with the child.” 

“Yes, your highness!” They cried, stumbling out of the room to find the girl that very may well become the next Champion of the Labyrinth. Taking Caitlyn from the old goblin, the King began walking towards the Escher room, Meana trailing dutifully behind him. 

“And?” She asked impatiently. 

“And?” He parroted back, sparing her a glance as they began to slowly climb the stairs. She had gotten old in her time here, and he was reminded of the time when they were both spritely and young. She had always been a dear friend of his, being wished here in the times of his father, Orenien. 

“Oh, don’t give me that you fool.” Now that they were alone, she could act as they had as children, familiar and honest. “You saw exactly what I saw. Those were no childish dreams by any stretch of the imagination.” Jareth sighed, something he realized he had done near constantly since Aaron stepped foot in the Underground. 

“What do you want me to do? I can’t very well ask her to stay with me… You know how that went last time.” 

“Ah,” Maena nodded sagely, “but last time, Sarah was but a child in a young woman’s body. Yes, the Labyrinth changed her, but she was still a child at heart. This girl, this young woman, has seen more than she knows. She has experienced heartbreak and regrowth before and within the Labyrinth that many do not have the opportunity to face until well into their adult lives.” 

“Hmm.” Jareth frowned noncommittally. The old goblin shook her head sadly, her ears swishing with her like a cocker spaniel. 

“You don’t have to be alone, you know. I cannot bear to see you become like your father.” The words cut deep, but Jareth nodded anyhow, and that seemed to satisfy his friend for now. How many times had he thought the same thing? Growing old,   
bitter and alone, allowing the sorrows of losing his wife to destroy him from the inside out. He forgot his son, he forgot his people, and what is worse, he forgot the duties of the Labyrinth herself. 

“I must go. I will see you at the end, dear friend.”

“I wish you luck, my King.” 

 

Aaron had been running through the halls of the castle as silently as she could. She had only happened upon one goblin thus far, a pug nosed woman who took one look at her and began blubbering about Desandre, making her wonder just how much the goblin populus had seen of her adventure. 

“Where where where where….” She muttered, nearly sprinting up a flight of stairs. Finally after what had seemed like a lifetime of getting nowhere she came upon a room… 

It was full of stairs… On the walls, going across the room, up and down, and placed in the middle of it all was-

“Caitlyn!” Aaron cried. The little girl jumped as the sound echoed around the room, grinning as she saw her big sister. Lifting her arms, she looked over, wanting Aaron to come pick her up. “I’m coming, pumpkin, hold on!” Taking a turn down a flight of stairs,   
Aaron got to the floor only to find Caitlyn had relocated. “What?” 

“It’s the room, love,” Jareth commented, looking down from one of the archways he had leaned against. “You have fifteen minutes…” Aaron’s eyebrows pulled together in shock. 

“Can’t you help me?” She cried, running along a wall perpendicular to him, his cloak fluttering behind her. With a sigh, he shook his head. 

“The rules of the Labyrinth will not allow me to interfere,” he appeared before her. “But I will do what I can. This hall.” He pointed to the archway beside them. Aaron looked into his eyes, and seeing no deceit, took the turn, realizing Caitlyn was slightly closer to her reach. Jareth walked to one of the stairs, sitting down, his face in his hands as he began to sing to himself. A repeat of thirty years ago…

“What has this place done, you foolish girl… You change my world around me- LEFT!” he called as she stood in a four way intersecting stair. She tossed a look of gratitude to him. His heart faltered, from her look and the shot of pain the Labyrinth had pushed at him for interfering. 

She could do it! She was so close! “Caitlyn,” she cooed, trying to call her sister to her.   
“Everything I’ve tried, I’ve tried for you!” he hissed, digging a hand into his locks. “You melt what once was frozen…” He noticed since the glen that his cloak had become a security blanket. Could Maena have been right? Even now she was clutching the neck as she ran down a staircase. 

“Awaa,” Caitlyn babbled, looking up at her sister who was now standing upside down above her. 

“Caitlyn!”

“Stairs!” He yelled, clutching his chest as the Labyrinth punished him for helping Aaron, though she did not want to. “You rise above each time you fall,” he sang. “Your eyes can be so cruel… Why must starlight be so cruel…” He doubled over as he called out another direction. “What I get for helping you…” She was close, and time was running out… 

“Live your dream here with me…”

“You could be my heartbeat…” 

“I… I, can’t live without you…” Holding back a sob at his realization, he watched as she finally made it so she was on the same horizontal plane with her sister. He could no longer call out directions. 

“J-Jareth!” She cried in desperation. “Jareth, what do I do?” His lips pulled into a frown as he merely shook his head. Aaron nodded hers, seeing the pain he was in. Her eyes lit up in grim realization as she stood at the precipice of a twenty foot drop. “God, I hope this works…” With that, she jumped, bracing herself for the impact that would surely break something. 

But it never came. 

Aaron was gently lowered to the ground by Jareth, who now stood in a dark room, a clock with thirteen hours on its face serving as a soft source of light as well as the floor of the room. 

“Where is she?” Aaron asked softly, barely taking notice of how his robes had changed to a more muted cream color. Jareth’s eyes softened, watching her gently. 

“She is safe, you still have to defeat me,” he muttered, pulling out his crystal ball again.

“Not again with this bull-“ 

“Hear me out, Aaron,” he pleaded, watching for any signs of anger or fight. She looked down at the floor for how much time she had, and looked up at him. 

“You have three minutes.” 

Jareth nodded, watching her. “You have come so far, Aaron. I have learned so much from you…” 

“What, from creeping on me in your castle?” His lips quirked as he stared down at her, taking a step closer. 

“You said it yourself, this place is your dream! I could keep you here, you could stay in the castle! The dream powder-“ Aaron’s face flushed as she was taken aback.

“Was dream powder, Jareth!” She cried embarrassed. “It was just a dream...” He saw all of that? 

“Dreams carry much more weight here than you realize, my dear… It couldbe true…” Aaron shuddered, pulling the cloak tighter, something she found she was prone to do as of late. 

Oh, how she wanted to stay here… Her dream had shaken her, forced her to confront feelings she wasn’t quite sure she had for the Goblin King. But he would never feel the same… It was just a dream. 

“Don’t lie to me to keep me here!” She hissed, looking into his eyes to find not deceit, but hurt. His voice grew desperate, shaking slightly as he grabbed her shoulders. 

“I have never once lied to you, Aaron, and I never will. I promise you will be much happier here, with me, with Caitlyn, than you will ever be in the human world! We can all live in-“ He was shocked by Aaron stepping up to him and placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. As she pulled back, he realized he recognized the face. It was the same contemplating face from in the glen before she-

“I’m so sorry Jareth, but Caitlyn belongs up there…” Taking a step back, she looked again at the clock, seeing time was almost up. Tears began to fill her eyes as she prepared to shatter not only hers, but Jareth’s dreams as well.

“You have no power over me…” 

The voice was a whisper, but it was heard in the silence of the room that was disrupted only by the ticking of the clock as it ran over it’s last few seconds. Tears began to stream down both faces as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“And you have all the power over me,” Jareth sighed, dropping the crystal to the floor where it shattered with a tinkling noise. Aaron felt sudden vertigo wash over her body as the world began to spin. She couldn't help but fall into the king’s arms before she fell into the darkness. 

Jareth’s lip quivered as he hefted her higher, bridal style before transporting himself into the house he had come to thirteen hours prior. She had said the words… There was naught he could do now. He lowered her into her bed, pulling the covers over he as he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. “Goodbye, my love…” 

After checking to be sure Caitlyn was asleep in her crib, Jareth nodded, his lips pressed into a firm line before twisting himself into nonexistence. 

“Jareth, I-“ Maena whispered as he blinked into existence within the recently vacated throne room. He didn’t speak, only raised a hand to stop her. 

“I saw what happened,” she spoke softly. “Just, keep an eye on her. She was overcome by the need to protect her sister. She may still change her mind.” Her king simply nodded, and as she saw a tear run down his face, she patted his knee before leaving him to his own mind. “Goodnight, your Highness.” 

 

“Jareth?” Aaron shouted as she jumped from her slumber. Her eyes widened at the familiar setting. “I’m… Caitlyn!” She cried, leaping from her bed and sprinting to the room down the hall, only to find her sister sleeping deeply. “It’s alright… I got you back…” Her head dipped in sadness. 

“You’re home…” A voice came from the doorway. Jessica stood in the light, a relieved sob coming from her throat. “I thought I’d lost you both!” Aaron was shocked by the arms that wrapped around her figure. 

“It’s okay, Jessica,” Aaron cooed, trying to calm the girl down. “I got her back, we’re okay!”

“Call me Jessie…” Her sister muttered, and Aaron just smiled, patting her head. 

“Okay, Jessie.” 

“What are you wearing?” The older sister pulled back, wrinkling her nose at the cape. 

Good ol’ Jessie… 

 

Life had returned to normal, Aaron supposed. Even after a month, it was still cold outside, the leaves were still turning, and the sky was bluer than it had any right to be… 

“I think I’d honestly prefer the mottled orange that is the Underground…” 

She was walking in the park again. The relations between her and Jessie had become much better, the two becoming something akin to friends for the first time since their parents had met. The gravel crunched beneath her shoes, finally quieting once she stepped into the pine needles that were beginning to cover the ground. 

“This is probably the closest thing I will ever get to magic again, huh?” She questioned herself, preparing to sit at the base of a tree once she felt she had walked far enough away from the view of society. She plopped down her backpack, unzipping it to pull out Jareth’s cloak. Wrapping it firmly around her shoulders she settled down. “I wonder if Puck and Tallus are okay. I can’t believe I completely forgot about them after the dream…” Sitting with her eyes closed, Aaron reminisced her adventure, inhaling the spruce smell of the forest around her. . 

Hours ticked by, or so it seemed, as she sat in relative peace, before she heard the fluttering of wings. Opening her bright eyes, she smiled as she saw an owl standing before her. 

“Could you be the same owl I met before?” She asked, reaching out a careful hand. “You certainly are friendly enough.” The owl brushed its head beneath her fingers, rustling its feathers in contentment as she scratched by its neck. 

“I think I’ll call you Hedwig.” The owl clacked its beak, but remained as it was. Aaron smiled lightly, watching the bird through half-lidded eyes. “Would you like to hear a story, Hedwig? You will never believe what happened to me.” And so she proceeded to tell her story, closing her eyes as memories came flooding back, strangely using the owl as a therapy session that she so desperately needed. No one else would understand this otherworldly adventure... 

“And you know what? After everything, he asked me to stay with him. Can you believe that?” Aaron and Hedwig were both startled by an alarm on the girl’s phone going off. “Shit, I need to go.” She muttered, running her hands through the owl’s now ruffled feathers. 

“You know what, Hedwig? If I could, I would go back to him, no hesitations…” She muttered, wiping her eye as she clutched the cloak that had yet to disappear around her body.

As she turned to leave she heard the owl flutter off, only to be replaced by the sound of footsteps in the leaves behind her. 

“Well, Aaron, I do believe that could be arranged,” an accented voice teased. 

“Jareth?” A grin stretched across her face as she turned, diving into the arms of the most insufferable man she had ever met.

 

~It’s only forever. It’s not long at all~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading "Into The Labyrinth"! This was a ragtag story put together out of the procrastination bug of Finals week, eventually posted not long after its creation. Thank you so much for taking your time to read it! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you think I should add a few separate little ficlets of Aaron and Jareth's life after the Labyrinth, comment to let me know, or reach out to me on tumblr if you don't want to comment. 
> 
> Thank you again for sticking with me through periodic posting and a loooooot of confusion!   
> Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter, Huzzah! The good news? This story is already completely written on my computer. The better news? I will finish uploading the whole thing by next weekish!  
> Labyrinth has always been a childhood favorite, and if you are reading this, I bet you and I are alike in that aspect. Good taste, reader, truly.  
> If you want to reach out and shout at the void with me, message me at flannelsandfatcats.tumblr.com! I love meeting new friends!


End file.
